Crudelis Amor
by wonkyumafias
Summary: Suho dan Minho menganggap bahwa kehidupan ayah mereka seperti game GTA yang suka mereka mainkan.Dua bocah laki-laki itu hidup dalam kemewahan sejak mereka lahir, tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Meski saat itu mereka masih kecil, tetapi mereka tahu dari pekerjaan macam apa harta sebanyak itu berasal. Appa seorang mafia. WONKYU FAMS. Boy x Boy. MPREG.Dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**CRUDELIS AMOR**

**I'm heartless. But I love you.**

**Siwon x Kyuhyun fanfiction**

Starring : Siwon SJ | Kyuhyun SJ | Suho EXO | Minho SHINee | Leeteuk SJ | Kangin SJ

Written by: wonkyumafias

**Prologue**

Dulu Suho dan Minho menganggap bahwa kehidupan ayah mereka seperti _game_ GTA yang suka mereka mainkan. Dua bocah laki-laki itu hidup dalam kemewahan sejak mereka lahir, tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Meski saat itu mereka masih kecil, tetapi mereka tahu dari pekerjaan macam apa harta sebanyak itu berasal.

_Appa seorang mafia._

**Few years later….**

**Chapter 1**

Pukul 9 malam. Dari balik kaca ruang kerja ayahnya, Choi Suho bisa melihat gemerlap lampu mobil-mobil di jalan raya yang berada 13 lantai di bawahnya. Pandangannya menerawang sesaat, tetapi langsung terfokus kembali ketika sang adik menyikutnya pelan.

"_Hyung_, _briefing_nya akan segera dimulai."

"Ya," Suho mengangguk.

Choi Minho lalu beralih ke lelaki yang berwajah nyaris sama dengan kakaknya. Sang ayah, Choi Siwon.

Siwon memandang kedua putranya dengan serius. Suasana ruangan tempat tiga lelaki bersetelan hitam-hitam itu tidak bisa dibilang hangat dan santai. Minho menunggu ayahnya berbicara sambil mencoba melupakan bahwa sepertinya AC di ruangan itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tetapi satu hal, tatapan mata ayahnya lebih dingin dari AC itu.

"Kalian sudah baca susunan rencana dan membawa denahnya?" tanya Siwon pelan dan tegas.

"Sudah," jawab Suho dan Minho bersamaan.

"Ingatkan kembali para anak buah kalian. Begitu sampai lokasi, segera turun dari mobil dan amankan lokasi di empat titik yang sudah ada di denah. Setelah itu kalian segera masuk untuk melakukan transaksi. Pastikan dua orang _backup_ mengikuti kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti," jawab dua kakak-beradik itu lagi secara bersamaan.

"Lima belas menit lagi, setelah itu bergerak. Sekarang kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini." Siwon duduk di kursinya dan mempersilakan kedua remaja itu pergi.

"Baik."

Suho dan Minho berjalan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. _Lima belas menit sebelum misi dimulai_, berarti masih ada waktu untuk berpamitan dengan sang ibu—

—Choi Kyuhyun.

-CrudelisAmor-

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran tempat tidur megahnya. Kedua tangannya mengusap selimut lembut yang menutupi pangkuannya hingga ke ujung tempat tidur. Sesaat ia memejamkan mata karena kantuk mengusiknya. Tiga pil obat dari dokter yang ia minum tadi nampaknya benar-benar menimbulkan rasa kantuk.

Tetapi ia membuka matanya lagi.

"Misinya malam ini. Pasti mereka akan ke sini sebelum berangkat," ia bergumam dengan suara lembut—_angel voice_, begitu Siwon menyebutnya.

Suara pintu diketuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Itulah firasat seorang ibu_.

"_Umma_, ini kami. Kami masuk ya," terdengar suara Minho dari luar kamar.

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Kondisi kesehatannya jarang mengizinkan ia untuk berbicara dengan lantang.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Minho berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya dengan riang sementara Suho menutup pintu dengan kalem.

"_Umma_," ujar Minho pelan sambil memeluk erat ibunya dari sisi kanan. Suho tidak mau ketinggalan. Ia memutari tempat tidur ke sisi kiri dan duduk di sebelah ibunya. Setelah itu ikut memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bernapas perlahan, berharap waktu akan berhenti sesaat untuk mereka bertiga. Suasanya yang begitu hangat dan nyaman seperti ini, ia ingin terus merasakannya.

Suho melepas pelukannya. Adiknya masih memeluk ibunya kuat-kuat, tidak mau lepas. Ya, ketika berhadapan dengan Siwon, kakak-beradik itu bagaikan orang dewasa yang bersikap serius. Tetapi jika bersama Kyuhyun, mereka berubah menjadi remaja—anak kecil malah—yang manja dan dekat dengan ibunya.

"Minho, sudah, lepaskan _Umma_. Kau mau _Umma_ kekurangan oksigen?" tegur Suho lembut.

Minho dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun bergeser ke tengah tempat tidur sehingga kedua anaknya bisa duduk di sisinya.

"Apa misi malam ini? Ceritakan pada _Umma_," tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Suho dan Minho bergantian.

"Hari ini kami akan mengambil pesanan senjata perusahaan di atap gedung Grand Hotel Seoul," jawab Suho, "setelah itu kembali lagi kemari."

"Berhati-hatilah," sahut Kyuhyun. Ia membelai rambut Suho lembut, menatap senyumnya yang tidak jauh beda dengan senyum suaminya.

"Tentu, _Umma_. Kalau hanya menyelesaikan transaksi pembelian senjata, tidak sulit kok. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana kondisi _Umma_?" tanya Minho.

"_Umma_ baik-baik saja. Tapi dokter memang belum mengizinkan _Umma_ untuk keluar kamar. Padahal _Umma _ingin jalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas.

"Suho-_hyung, _nanti kalau _Umma_ sudah kuat, aku mau kita jalan-jalan sekeluarga. Bisa tidak ya?" tanya Minho penuh harap. Kyuhyun menoleh pada putra bungsunya dan mengelus bahunya.

Suho tersenyum simpul—sedikit pahit. "Bisa saja, Minho. Bisa saja."

"Jalan-jalan sekeluarga dan bisa memanggil Tuan Choi dengan sebutan_ Appa_ dan dia akan menyebut kita anak-anaknya…."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Minho. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, mengingat bahwa kedua anaknya dilarang keras memanggil ayah mereka _Appa_. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Siwon tidak pernah menyebut mereka 'Nak'. Bukan tidak menganggap mereka sebagai anak tetapi mereka sudah di doktrin untuk melakukan itu sejak kanak-kanak.

Suho menatap adiknya, menegur. _Jangan mengatakan hal yang akan membuat _Umma _sedih!_

Minho menunduk. Kata-katanya tidak bisa ditarik lagi.

"Kalian tahu ayah kalian melakukan itu karena ingin melindungi kalian kan?"

Suho dan Minho menatap ibunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dua bersaudara itu segera menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagus. Sukses untuk misi malam ini, ya! Besok pagi _Umma_ ingin bertemu kalian lagi, oke?" Kyuhyun mengakhiri suasana kurang menyenangkan tadi dengan sempurna.

Suho melirik jam tangannya. "Iya. Kami harus berangkat sekarang. Selamat malam _Umma_," ia memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

"Istirahat ya. Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Minho, ikut memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Sampai jumpa. Cepat! Jangan sampai terlambat."

Minho dan Suho keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memandangi senyum ibunya yang manis. Tidak ada penyemangat yang lebih baik dari itu.

Pintu kamar ditutup. Kyuhyun berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berdoa untuk kedua anaknya sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

"Seorang anggota kita mengatakan bahwa pimpinan dari kelompok rival kita mengincar senjata yang sama. Senjata yang akan kita ambil malam ini. Kudengar kelompok itu cukup kuat," cerita Suho pada adiknya ketika mereka menyusuri lorong rumah menuju pintu depan.

"Jadi… misi yang seharusnya biasa-biasa saja ini terancam bahaya akan dikacaukan oleh kelompok rival?" tanya Minho. Ia meraba jas yang dipakainya, memastikan pistol miliknya tersimpan dengan baik dibalik jas mahal itu.

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti bisa mengatasinya," jawab Suho. Kedua remaja itu berkumpul dengan tim mereka dan masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam. Pukul sembilan malam lewat lima belas menit, misi dimulai.

-CrudelisAmor-

**Grand Hotel Seoul**

**9.45 p.m.**

Suho menunjukkan kartu namanya pada seorang wanita petugas resepsionis hotel. Wanita itu mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah kunci pada Suho.

Tanpa basa-basi Suho, Minho, dan dua orang _backup _ segera masuk ke dalam lift dan naik ke lantai teratas. Sesampainya di lantai teratas, mereka pergi ke atap gedung dengan menaiki tangga darurat dan membuka sebuah pintu dengan kunci dari resepsionis tadi.

Seorang pria dengan ransel, topi, dan koper hitam besar telah menunggu mereka.

"Aku hanya akan serahkan pada salah satu dari kalian," ujar pria itu dengan agak lantang.

"Aku yang akan ambil, _Hyung_," ujar Minho tegas pada Suho.

"Oke. Tetap waspada. Aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh," sahut Suho.

Minho berjalan menuju pria itu. Tidak terlalu cepat, tidak terlalu lambat.

Selangkah lagi…

"MINHO, MERUNDUK!"

_PRANG!_

Minho reflek merunduk dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai semen. Kaca pintu yang terpasang di dekat Suho pecah. Seseorang berusaha menembaknya dari kejauhan.

"Ada seseorang di atap gedung yang ada di depan kita!" ujar Suho, melihat sekelebat bayangan yang kabur karena ketahuan. Suho menunjuk salah seorang _backup_. "Kau! Cepat turun dan perintahkan yang lain untuk mengawasi gedung itu!"

Pria yang ditunjuk Suho segera melaksanakan perintah. Pria yang membawa koper berisi senjata itu terlihat panik.

"Aku hanya kurir! Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" ia berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

_SRAT!_

Minho mengambil koper yang dibawa kurir itu dengan cepat dan didorongnya si kurir ke pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar dan turun dari sini atau kau akan terbunuh!" sentak Minho. Kurir itu segera berlari tunggang-langgang, turun, dan keluar dari gedung.

Minho, Suho, dan seorang _backup_ menuruni tangga secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari gedung. Mereka harus mendapatkan orang yang telah berusaha menembak Minho itu.

"Dia pasti dari perusahaan rival," desis Suho, "tidak boleh kita lepaskan begitu saja."

"Seharusnya kau dan yang lain memastikan apakah wilayah ini steril atau tidak!" tegur Minho pada si _backup_. "Gedung yang ada di depan itu tingginya hampir sama dengan gedung ini! Ceroboh sekali kalau kau tidak mengamankannya!"

"Maafkan kami, Tuan," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan si _backup_. Minho menggeram, muak.

Mereka keluar dari gedung. Orang tadi berhasil ditangkap. Tangannya telah diikat dan senjatanya telah diambil darinya. Sebuah senjata laras panjang dengan peredam suara. Kelihatannya ia adalah seorang _sniper_ sekaligus pembunuh bayaran.

_Sniper _itu menatap Suho dan Minho dengan tajam. '_Anak-anak,'_ batinnya.

"Minho, bawa koper itu masuk ke mobil. Kau tunggulah di sana," kata Suho. Setelah melirik _sniper_ itu tajam, Minho melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Suho.

Suho menatap _sniper_ itu dingin. "Siapa yang mengirimmu ke sini?"

"Aku dibayar untuk tutup mu—"

Suho benar-benar _menutup mulut_ _sniper _itu dengan pistolnya. Dengan tenang ia tempelkan pistol itu di dahi kanan si _sniper_.

"Bicara sekarang atau tidak bisa bicara selamanya. Katakan siapa yang mengirimmu?" ulang Suho. Nadanya datar dan mengintimidasi.

_Sniper _berpakaian hitam dan bertopi itu malah tertawa mengejek. "Meski aku mengatakannya toh kalian tetap akan membunuhku. Lebih baik aku bungkam."

Suho tahu orang ini berusaha memancingnya supaya ia menembak. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ia harus mendapatkan informasi.

'_Mungkin sedikit gertakan akan berhasil_,' batin Suho. Ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya untuk memberikan tembakan ancaman dan—

"Lebih baik bocah seperti kalian menjaga ibu kalian dengan lebih baik."

Suho sontak terkejut.

….

Tidak ada ampun bagi orang yang berani menyinggung ibu mereka.

_DAR!_

_Sniper _itu tewas seketika dengan peluru menembus kepalanya.

"Buang saja dia di suatu tempat. Terserah. Sekarang kita kembali dan memberi laporan pada Tuan Choi," ujar Suho memberikan instruksi pada para anak buahnya. Ia memasukkan pistol ke jasnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Minho menunggu di sana.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Minho. "Kita belum mendapatkan informasi."

"Aku yakin dia dari perusahaan rival," jawab Suho dingin. Tapi Minho menangkap panik di mata kakak lelakinya.

"Apa yang ia katakan hingga kau menembaknya seperti itu, _hyung_?"

Suho menatap adiknya, serius. "Dia menyebut-nyebut _Umma_."

Minho terkejut. "_Umma_? Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang kita lebih baik menjaga _Umma_," jelas Suho, "mungkin itu hanya gertakan saja. Tetapi…"

Kata-kata _sniper_ itu terus terngiang—seakan menyiratkan sesuatu. _Apakah mereka mengincar Umma_?

_PUK!_

Suho tersadar dan melihat tangan Minho di bahunya.

"Jangan khawatir _Hyung_. _Umma _selalu diawasi dengan ketat. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengganggu _Umma_," kata Minho menenangkan.

Suho menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk.

"Jalan!" perintah Minho pada anak buahnya. Mobil mereka mulai menyusuri jalanan malam Seoul, kembali ke rumah.

-CrudelisAmor-

Keesokan paginya, Suho dan Minho berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka sekolah di sekolah elit khusus, tempat anak-anak dari keluarga kaya bersekolah. Begitulah yang diketahui oleh orang-orang awam. Sebenarnya sekolah itu berisi anak-anak koruptor, mafia, dan sebangsanya.

Meskipun baru bisa beristirahat pukul dua pagi tadi, Suho dan Minho tidak merasa lelah ataupun mengantuk. Mereka telah terbiasa.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Kau pulanglah duluan," ujar Suho pada adik lelakinya ketika mereka di perjalanan.

"Oh. Aku juga sudah ada janji kumpul dengan teman-temanku," kata Minho, "kalau begitu pulang sendiri-sendiri ya."

"Siapa?" tanya Suho.

"Biasa. Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum, dan Taemin," jawab Minho sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka memang teman-teman terdekat Minho.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya," Suho tersenyum simpul. Mobil mereka sebentar lagi tiba di gerbang sekolah.

"Memangnya _Hyung_ mau ke mana dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_? Kencan ya?"

Suho mematung. Belum sempat ia menanyakan maksud pertanyaan adiknya itu, Minho sudah keburu turun dan berlari kecil menghampiri Taemin.

-CrudelisAmor-

**Markas Rival**

**Youngwoon Corporation**

Seorang pria duduk di kursi ruangan berperabotan mewah itu, sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Bagaimana misi semalam? Kalian gagal mendapatkan senjata itu?" ia langsung bertanya begitu telepon diangkat.

"_Sniper kita dibunuh oleh Choi Junmyeon, Bos," _jawab seseorang di telepon.

Sang penelepon, Kim Youngwoon, tersenyum sinis. "Biarkan saja, Jungsu. Itu memang cuma gertakan untuk mereka. Sekarang laksanakan misi utama kita."

"_Baik, Bos_."

Kangin menutup telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berbalik menghadap kaca gedung yang menampilkan pemandangan kota.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Choi Kyuhyun."

-CrudelisAmor-

Choi Kyuhyun terbangun. Selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya, hangat. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya.

"Sudah pergi bekerja, ya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk," jawab Kyu sambil perlahan-lahan duduk di tempat tidurnya dan bersandar. Ia merapikan piama putihnya yang sedikit kusut.

Seorang pria bersetelan rapi masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia adalah orang kepercayaan Siwon yang selama ini mengurus Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Choi," sapanya hormat.

"Selamat pagi. Anak-anak sudah berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kedua Tuan Muda telah tiba di sekolah tepat waktu. Sekarang pasti mereka sedang belajar di kelasnya masing-masing," jawab pria itu.

"Baguslah. Ada perlu apa kau menghampiriku kemari, Jungsu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak biasanya Jungsoo datang kalau tidak dipanggil terlebih dahulu.

"_Medical check-up_ Anda, Nyonya," jawab Jungsoo. "Dokter tidak bisa datang ke sini hari ini, jadi kami membuat janji pagi hari sebelum rumah sakit ramai. Saya kemari untuk memberitahukan Anda supaya bersiap-siap karena kita akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Begitu," ia melirik bantal yang ada di tempat tidur, "baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Beri aku waktu 3 menit."

Jungsu membungkuk hormat. "Baik, Nyonya. Kursi roda Anda akan saya siapkan di depan kamar. Sarapan juga sudah siap. Saya permisi."

Begitu mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Kyuhyun perlahan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia membuka lemari besar yang berisi pakaiannya dan Siwon lalu mengambil sebuah mantel untuk dikenakan.

Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantal, lalu memasukkannya ke kantong yang ada di balik mantel.

"Nyonya, apakah sudah siap?" tanya Jungsoo dari luar.

"Ya, aku datang," jawab Kyuhyun. Jungsoo membukakan pintu dan Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Anda mau sarapan dulu, Nyonya?" tanya Jungsoo, mendorong kursi roda itu menyusuri lorong berkarpet merah tua.

"Tentu," jawab Kyuhyun. Mereka berbelok ke kanan, ke ruang makan.

-CrudelisAmor-

Sekolah sudah usai. Jam sekolah Suho dan Minho memang relatif singkat dibandingkan sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Minho dan teman-temannya sudah berada di kamar Jinki untuk _bersenang-senang_.

"Woaaah," Kibum mengambil sebuah kotak panjang yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Jinki. "Ini AK-47 kan? Koleksi barumu?"

"Itu sudah lama," jawab Jonghyun, "cuma baru kupajang saja."

Jinki hanya tertawa. "Taruh kembali di tempatnya. Sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Kelima pemuda itu duduk melingkat di atas karpet berwarna oranye. Jinki mengeluarkan sebuah kardus agak besar dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah. Mereka mengeluarkan berbagai macam alat dari dalam kardus—mulai dari tang, obeng, juga peluru dan senjata.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mengisikan peluru ini dengan racun?" tanya Kibum.

"Ide bagus," sahut Minho antusias, "kalau itu bisa berguna untukku di penyergapan selanjutnya akan kubeli."

"Ya, itu bisa kita perjual-belikan!" tambah Taemin.

"Jual ke siapa?" tanya Jinki, "ke ayahmu, Minho?"

Minho nyengir. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu dengan jelas siapa dan apa pekerjaan ayahnya. Hanya Taemin yang tahu dengan rinci siapa Minho sebenarnya. Sementara yang lainnya—pokoknya mereka menganggap Minho berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan mereka.

"Yang benar saja, aku bisa mati kalau ayahku tahu," jawab Minho kemudian.

Jonghyun merasa mendengar sesuatu dari meja di kamar Jinki.

"Hey, Minho! ponselmu berbunyi!"

Minho mendongakkan kepala. "Oh iya itu ponselku."

Minho berdiri dan mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo?" Jinki dan yang lain asyik melanjutkan merakit senjata.

"APA?"

Suara Minho membahana hingga ke luar ruangan.

"Astaga! Kau bikin kaget saja! Ada apa?" tanya Taemin. Minho tidak menjawab. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Sepertinya ia baru saja menerima kabar yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Baik. Oke," ia menutup telepon dan langsung mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di karpet.

"Teman-teman! Aku duluan ya! Daaah!" pamitnya tergesa-gesa sambil berlari ke luar.

"Lho? Hei, Minho! Ada apa?" tanya Kibum. Tidak ada jawaban. Keempat pemuda yang tersisa hanya bisa saling menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

-CrudelisAmor-

Suho memutar garpunya, melilit spaghetti yang ada di piring.

"Kau suka spaghetti di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran.

"Ya, spaghetti di sini enak," jawab Suho, lalu ia melahap spaghetti di garpunya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Ia juga memakan makanan yang sama.

"Aku juga bisa membuat yang seperti ini. Lebih enak malah," kelakar Kyungsoo. Suho langsung terlihat _excited_.

"Waah, kalau begitu kau harus buatkan untukku kapan-kapan!" pinta Suho. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Eh, maaf, sebentar," Suho merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Rupanya ada telepon.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah spaghetti-nya ketika melihat Suho. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat syok.

Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa Suho meminum kopinya dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," ujarnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Kyungsoo reflek berdiri juga dari kursinya. "Yah! Yah! Junmyeon!" panggilnya.

Suho yang sedang berjalan cepat—hampir berlari menoleh. "Nanti aku kembali! Tapi kalau lama kau pulanglah!"

"Hei! Siapa yang akan membayar ini semua!?" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dengan mata bulatnya yang besar. Suho berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan Khawatir semua sudah kubayar. Jangan buang makanan Kyungsoo!" teriaknya lalu bergegas pergi dari restoran. Kyungsoo hanya mendecih lalu kembali melilit spaghettinya.

"Selalu saja kabur di tengah-tengah kencan mau apa sih dia, ukh," ujar Kyungsoo sebal.

Suho memang tidak pernah menceritakan identitasnya pada siapapun, termasuk Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Suho benar-benar berlari dan keluar dari restoran. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung Suho yang semakin lama semakin kecil, lalu menghilang.

-CrudelisAmor-

Kyuhyun memandang refleksi pucat dirinya di kaca mobil. _Ini bukan jalan menuju rumah sakit._

"Park Jungsoo," panggilnya pada sang supir, "apakah kita pergi ke rumah sakit yang lain? bukan yang biasanya?"

Jungsoo hanya diam. Mobil memasuki sebuah taman yang mewah dan luas. Ada sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang belakang air mancur taman.

Kyuhyun membaca tulisan di gedung itu. **Youngwoon Corporation**.

Ia terkejut sesaat. "Perusahaan rival… Saingan terbesar perusahaan Choi," gumamnya dingin. "Jungsoo, jadi selama ini kau…?"

Jungsoo menoleh sedikit pada Kyuhyun sebelum memberhentikan mobil tepat di depan lobi gedung.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya."

Setelah itu enam orang bersetelan mengapit mobil, tepatnya di pintu belakang, tempat Kyuhyun berada. Tiga orang di sisi kanan dan tiga orang di sisi kiri, berjaga supaya Kyuhyun tidak kabur.

Kyuhyun menatap orang-orang itu dengan dingin. Seseorang dari mereka membuka pintu di sebelah kiri.

"Silakan turun dari mobil ini sekarang, Choi Kyuhyun," pintanya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia melihat lagi ke sekeliling dan—ia benar-benar berada di area musuh.

Kyuhyun perlahan turun dari mobil. Saat itu, terlintas wajah khawatir anak-anaknya yang pasti sedang mencari keberadaannya saat ini.

[to be continued…]


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Sorry sorry sorry *sing* for the very late update. Here's the last chapter but we will write a bonus chapter after this.

Thank you very much for waiting!

* * *

**CRUDELIS AMOR**

**I'm heartless. But I love you.**

**Siwon x Kyuhyun fanfiction**

Starring : Siwon SJ | Kyuhyun SJ | Suho EXO | Minho SHINee | Leeteuk SJ | Kangin SJ

Written by: wonkyumafias

Kyuhyun menatap orang-orang itu dengan dingin. Seseorang dari mereka membuka pintu di sebelah kiri.

"Silakan turun dari mobil ini sekarang, Choi Kyuhyun," pintanya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia melihat lagi ke sekeliling dan—ia benar-benar berada di area musuh.

Kyuhyun perlahan turun dari mobil. Saat itu, terlintas wajah khawatir anak-anaknya yang pasti sedang mencari keberadaannya saat ini.

-CrudelisAmor-

Sebuah sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan itu.

"Sial sial sial," rutuk Siwon ketika ia mulai memasuki jalanan yang padat dengan kendaraan. Ini semua perbuatan Youngwoon Corporation, ia tahu itu. Semenjak gagal mendapatkan tender dari sebuah perusahaan senjata di Eropa, perusahaan Kangin sangat sensitif pada perusahaan Choi—yang memenangkan tender itu. Tapi yang membuat Siwon murka adalah bisa-bisanya ia mengincar Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Bahkan Jungsu juga berkhianat. Brengsek," Siwon kembali memuntahkan amarahnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Suho.

"Aku terjebak macet. Kalian dimana?" tanyanya.

"Kami hanya berjarak dua menit lagi dari lokasi, Tuan Choi," jawab Suho. Suara berisik baling-baling helikopter memaksanya untuk berteriak. "Kami akan tangani hal ini."

"Baik. Jangan sampai gagal," Siwon mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sebelum menutup telepon dan membunyikan klaksonnya dengan penuh emosi. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ketika anak buahnya mengabarkan kalau Kyuhyun hilang dari kediaman mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengambil alih setir dan menyetir sendiri menuju tempat Kangin.

-CrudelisAmor-

"Cepat ikut kami," ujar salah seorang anak buah Kangin pada Kyuhyun. Ia dan seorang temannya mendekat, mengapit Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah dan bermaksud mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun sebelum—

DOR! DOR! DOR!

-sebelum mereka terkapar di tanah.

Semua terkejut bukan main melihat—bahkan tidak sempat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam mantelnya dan menembak kedua rekan mereka.

"Kau! Berani berulah—"

DOR!

Kyuhyun melumpuhkan pria yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan satu tembakan. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap tiga orang sisanya—senyuman sadis yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun.

Termasuk kedua putranya.

"_UMMA_?" Suho dan Minho tidak percaya pada kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat. Ibu mereka—yang selama ini berada di dalam kamar dan membutuhkan kursi roda untuk berjalan-jalan keluar—baru saja menembaki anak buah Kangin?

"_Hyung,_ beneran itu _Umma_?" tanya Minho. Matanya yang sudah bulat makin membulat.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya, Minho. Ayo tolong _Umma_!"

Dua bersaudara itu dengan lihai menuruni tangga helikopter dan meloncat turun, tepat ketika belasan musuh lain mengepung ibu mereka. Suara tembakan terdengar dimana-mana. Suho dan Minho berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak tergores sedikit pun.

"Dimana pengkhianat brengsek itu?" tanya Minho.

"Park Jungsu? Aku juga tidak melihatnya!" jawab Suho, merunduk ketika seseorang berusaha memukulnya lalu ia balas menendang orang itu.

Minho memukuli siapa saja yang berusaha mendekati ibunya. Jika orang itu berusaha bangkit lagi dan mendekat, Minho akan menembak.

Suho berusaha mencari dimana Jungsu berada. Ia mencoba melihat ke atas dan menemukan dua orang di salah satu jendela gedung yang terbuka. Kangin dan Jungsu ada di sana, mengarahkan sebuah senapan ke ibu mereka.

"Sial—" Suho menoleh pada ibu dan adiknya, memikirkan cara bagaimana melindungi keduanya, "_Umma! _Minho! Merun—"

DOR! DOR!

Hening. Minho sebetulnya tidak ingin, tetapi ia putuskan untuk membuka mata. Ia memeluk ibunya sebelum menghempaskan diri ke tanah dan ternyata sang kakak memeluk mereka berdua.

"_Umma_! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho. Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mengangguk perlahan. Ia melihat ke seseorang di balik bahu Minho. Seorang pria bersetelan berdiri tegak di sana. Matanya menampakkan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

Siwon.

Ialah yang tadi menembak, tepat sebelum Kangin bisa menembak Kyuhyun, Suho, atau Minho. Ia menembak Kangin dan Jungsu tanpa ampun.

"Kau boleh macam-macam dengan bisnis ini, Kangin," Siwon berkata dengan lantang. Ia merasa Kangin masih hidup dan mungkin sedang terkapar di lantai karena ia tidak bisa melihat pria itu di jendela. "Tapi kalau kau berani macam-macam pada _mereka_, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Ada sebongkah rasa haru dalam diri Suho dan Minho mendengar Siwon berkata seperti itu. _Mereka_, itu berarti tidak hanya Kyuhyun, tetapi Suho dan Minho juga termasuk. Bingung harus berkata atau berekspresi seperti apa, mereka hanya bisa membantu ibunya bangun dan berdiri.

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minho perlahan dan menghampiri suaminya.

"Kau tepat waktu," ujarnya. Pandangan mata dan senyumnya tak lagi sadis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun baru mau menjawab, tapi kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan ia hampir saja ambruk ke tanah jika Siwon tidak menopangnya.

"Kyuhyun… kau terlalu memaksakan diri… sudah berapa orang yang kau tembak tadi?" Siwon menggendong tubuh istrinya dan berkata, "bukakan pintu mobil."

Suho dan Minho mengangguk. Mereka membukakan pintu mobil untuk ibunya. Sang ayah membaringkan Kyuhyun perlahan di kursi belakang.

"Kembali ke heli. Kita bertemu di rumah," perintah Siwon. Kedua putranya mengangguk lagi.

Sambil naik kembali ke helikopter, Suho dan Minho belum habis pikir.

"Itu tadi beneran _Umma_, _Hyung_? Bukan ah," Minho kembali bertanya.

"Nanti kita tanyakan langsung saja pada _Umma_. Kalau _Umma_ sudah sadar," jawab Suho bijak. Ia memberikan instruksi pada anggota yang baru tiba di lokasi untuk membereskan semuanya.

"Syukurlah _Umma _baik-baik saja," Minho menghela napas lega sambil tersenyum pada kakaknya. "Dan _Ap—_maksudku—Tuan Choi benar-benar datang di saat yang tepat."

Suho hanya diam. Tapi ia terus tersenyum.

"_Hyung_?"

Ia menoleh pada adiknya. "Ya. Syukurlah. Karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus hidup tanpa _Umma_. Aku juga bersyukur karena ternyata kedua orang tuaku lebih hebat dari yang aku kira."

-CrudelisAmor-

Choi Kyuhyun terbangun dalam gendongan suaminya. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia juga sangat senang ketika Suho dan Minho ternyata berjalan di dekat mereka.

"Selamat—" Kyuhyun mulai bisa melihat sekeliling dengan jelas. Matahari bersinar terang. "—siang?"

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun," Siwon tersenyum pada istrinya. Kyuhyun tertawa malu.

"Aku benar-benar tidur nyenyak," ujar Kyuhyun. Ia melempar senyum pada Suho dan Minho. Minho ingin sekali menerjang ibunya dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Tetapi _Tuan Choi_ ada di situ. Ia merasa ada dinding pembatas yang sangat tinggi di antara mereka.

Suho dan Minho membukakan pintu kamar orang tuanya. Siwon masuk bersama istrinya lalu ia baringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

"Kau menggendongku dari depan rumah hingga ke sini? Romantis sekali, _Siwonnie_," goda Kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa atau mencubiti pipi istrinya. Ada Suho dan Minho—ia tidak mau kehilangan pamor di depan anak-anaknya.

"Kalian berdua boleh keluar," ujar Siwon.

"Baik… kami permisi." Suho dan Minho segera keluar dan menutup pintu. Mereka tidak pergi. Kakak-beradik itu memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu.

"Istirahatlah, Kyu." Siwon baru akan pergi, tapi Kyuhyun menarik lengannya.

"Siwonnie…."

Siwon menghela napas. Melihat Kyuhyun memasang _puppy eyes _seperti itu, ia tahu istrinya pasti ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Ya?"

"Pujilah kedua anakmu."

Kyuhyun tahu ia hampir menangis ketika mengucapkan permintaannya itu. Suaranya bergetar. Dan Siwon tahu bahwa senyum yang Kyuhyun tampakkan sekarang adalah senyum yang pedih.

"Kyu…," Siwon berusaha menolak. Tapi Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengannya , lebih erat.

"Siwon, kumohon…."

Siwon menghela napas. Ia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun perlahan dan mengecup dahi istrinya itu sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum—itu tadi adalah jawabannya.

-CrudelisAmor-

Suho dan Minho salah tingkah ketika Siwon membuka pintu. Mereka hanya menunduk menatap lantai, mengira Siwon akan segera pergi melewati mereka. Tapi tidak. Siwon menghampiri mereka dan berhenti persis di depan mereka berdua.

"Kalian masih di sini?" tanya Siwon.

"Iya Tuan," jawab mereka serempak.

Siwon memandangi kedua anaknya. Mereka tumbuh lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Mereka kuat dan pintar, lebih dari yang ia kira. Atau ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyaksikan bagaimana Choi Junmyeon dan Choi Minho tumbuh hingga hari ini?

"Kalian berdua sudah menyelamatkan _Umma_ kalian," ujar Siwon, membuat Suho dan Minho kaget. "Dan kalian juga selalu melaksanakan misi kalian dengan sangat baik."

Kakak-beradik itu terpaku.

"_Appa_ sangat bangga pada kalian, _anak-anak_," Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Suho, lalu Minho. "Kalian memang benar-benar putraku."

Setelah itu Siwon berjalan pergi, meninggalkan dua mafia muda yang merasa bahagia luar biasa. Minho yang tersadar segera melirik kakaknya. Sepertinya Suho menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kedua matanya juga berkaca-kaca.

"_Appa,"_ panggilnya. Siwon berhenti.

Minho memutar badannya dan bertanya, "Boleh kami memelukmu?"

Sebelum Siwon sempat menjawab, Suho dan Minho sudah memeluknya kuat-kuat. Ayah dua anak itu tersenyum senang. Suho dan Minho merasa inilah detik-detik paling bahagia seumur hidup mereka—selain ketika berada dalam pelukan ibu mereka, tentunya.

"_Appa_," Suho memanggil, riang dan bangga. Mereka bertiga saling memandang sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Appa, _kami melihat _Umma_ menembaki orang-orang tadi dengan sangat ahli. Kami jadi penasaran, siapa _Umma_ sebenarnya?" tanya Minho.

"Ya, _Appa. Appa_ pasti tahu kan?" Suho ikut bertanya. Ia dan adiknya seakan ingin terus mengucapkan kata itu: _Appa, Appa, _dan _Appa._

Siwon melepaskan diri dari pelukan anaknya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Oh, itu. Jangan heran. Ibu kalian itu kan mantan _sniper_."

Setelah itu Siwon segera pergi dari sana, sengaja meninggalkan Suho dan Minho yang keheranan.

"Mantan—" Minho melongo.

"—_Sniper?"_ Suho menoleh pada adiknya, bingung.

Kakak-beradik itu semakin yakin kalau keluarga mereka _memang_ bukan keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja.

-TAMAT-

* * *

thank you very much, readers! Bonus chapter akan membahas lebih detil lagi tentang keluarga mafia ini (masa kecil Suho dan Minho, bagaimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa bertemu, dan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya). ditunggu, ya… sampai ketemu secepatnya!


End file.
